Angel in a devils arms: one shots
by tokiluv
Summary: One shots/story ideas that I couldn't fit into the main story line. This will be updated the day before, the same day as, or the day after "Angel in a devils arms". Don't forget you can make request for one shot ideas that you'd like to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo….I've decided to go through with this collection of one-shot thing. Normally I'll update this the same day I update Angel in a devils arms or maybe a day before or after. Anyways, enjoy these little moments/ story ideas that couldn't make it into the main storyline.**

* * *

Esmeralda Gets Sick

Sebastian walked into the kitchen, a list of chores in his hand. As he scanned the servants, he realized that one _very_ important one was missing.

"Celeste…where is Esmeralda?"

"She was getting dressed the last time I saw her…but now that I think about it…she should've been here by now…" Celeste answered.

Sebastian sighed, wondering what his mate was doing.

"Alright…I'll go check on her after I tell you all what to do. Celeste please go start on the master's breakfast, Mey-Rin wash the laundry, Bard find some suitable meat for lunch, and Finny go tend to the weeds outside." Everyone nodded and rushed off to do their jobs.

Looking at his pocket watch, Sebastian smirked.

'_Two hours before I have to awaken the master…enough time for me to go check on my mate.'_ pocketing his pocket watch, he left the kitchen and made his way towards the servants hall.

"Esmeralda, I do hope you are not planning on skipping your maid duties." Sebastian said as he knocked on her door.

When he heard no reply, he furrowed his brows and knocked again.

"Esmeralda?" still no reply.

Sebastian, though he'd never admit it, actually felt slightly worried and a _teeny-tiny_ bit afraid.

Sebastian wiggled the door knob a bit. Once he determined the door was unlocked, he pushed the door opened, only to sigh in irritation at the sight before him.

Esmeralda had her uniform on, except for her shoes, and was collapsed on the bed, still asleep.

"Honestly…" he muttered, going towards her and shaking her awake.

"Esmeralda, get up. You're late."

"Hm…?" she murmured, opening her eyes only slightly.

"Get up Esmeralda, you've slept in." Esmeralda blinked, before slowly pushing herself up, wobbling slightly.

Just as she took a step forward, she swayed on her feet and fell forward, right into Sebastian. Blinking in surprise, Sebastian glanced down at her, a coy smirk on his lips.

"I'd gladly have you anytime, but right now we have work to do." He waited for a snappy comeback, but Esmeralda remained silent.

Frowning, Sebastian pulled her away from him and for the first time noticed her flushed cheeks. Putting his hand on her forehead, he sighed.

"I see…you've gotten yourself sick." He muttered, narrowing his eyes at her. "Well I suppose you'd be useless today if you were to work so just lie down and get some rest."

He pushed her back towards the bed, only to stop and smile sinisterly.

"We should also get you out of your uniform." He said, reaching for the buttons on her uniform, only to have his hands slapped away.

"I…I can…do it…myself." Esmeralda growled as she grabbed her night gown and stumbled towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure? You can barely walk right." Sebastian asked with feigned concern.

"I'm fine." And with that, Esmeralda slammed the door closed.

Sebastian chuckled, smirking. It was so very amusing to tease her. Taking one last look around the room, he turned towards the door to leave.

"Sebastian…" he stopped and turned back around to find Esmeralda still fully dressed, standing in the door of the bathroom.

"Yes?" he asked, watching in amusement as she shuffled awkwardly and looked everywhere except at him.

"You…can you…can you help me…take off my…my uniform…?" she blushed, causing her face to turn redder than it already was.

Sebastian smirked, holding back a chuckle.

"Why of course." He walked over towards her and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"I'm warning you…sick or not if you try anything funny…I'll kill you." She threatened, but she muttered the words and was swaying on her feet so Sebastian couldn't take her seriously.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Esmeralda grumbled incoherently, turning around so that he could unbutton the uniform.

The angel stood still as Sebastian undid her uniform. Finally he finished and Sebastian moved away.

"Do you need my help undressing as well?" he smirked at the glare she gave him.

Chuckling, Sebastian turned to leave, only to be stopped by Esmeralda clutching his tailcoat. Raising a brow, he turned his head to look at her.

"I…I need help…"

"Oh..?"

"I-I could barely put my uniform on! S-so…" Sebastian chuckled as Esmeralda turned redder and redder.

"I'd be happy to help you."

"I'm sure you would." Esmeralda mumbled.

Sebastian didn't reply as he slipped her uniform off, causing Esmeralda to quickly cover herself, and then grabbed her night gown and slipped it on her.

"Thank you…" she mumbled.

Sebastian smirked, bending down slightly and scooping her up in his arms.

"He-hey? What do you think you are doing?!" Sebastian just held her tighter as she thrashed in his arms.

"You're sick and can barely stand, let alone walk; I'm just carrying you to your bed."

Esmeralda stopped struggling, a sour look on her face. "To think you'd actually care."

Sebastian placed her on the bed and hovered over her. "Of course, you're my mate after all. If you're not okay then it unsettles me. Now relax and get better."

Esmeralda blushed and turned away from him.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled, pulling the covers up to cover her face.

Sebastian smirked and pulled away from her.

"I'll send someone to check on you later." He said, walking out.

.

Throughout the day, Celeste and Mey-Rin were the ones who came to check on her. Sebastian didn't stop by once, not that she really minded, she didn't have to fend off his advances while she was sick.

It was night time, when everyone else was sleeping, when Sebastian finally showed up again.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I _was_ feeling better until you showed up." Sebastian sighed at her reply.

"You are obviously feeling better now." Sebastian placed the candle on her dresser and pulled the covers off of her.

"H-hey?!" Esmeralda sat up quickly, only to groan and flop back down.

"You shouldn't move too quickly, you're still not fully recovered." He smirked at the glare she sent him.

"Why did you take away my blanket?"

"You need to bathe; you can't stay all day in your sweaty clothes. Now come along."

"Wha—?!" Esmeralda cried as Sebastian grabbed her and lifted her into his arms.

Grabbing the candle he made his way to the bathroom with Esmeralda struggling in his arms.

"J-just what do you think you are doing?!" she cried out.

"Like I said, you can't stay in those clothes." He opened the bathroom door, closed it behind him, and then sat Esmeralda on the bathroom sink counter top. "Now please wait here while I run your bath."

Esmeralda crossed her arms over her chest but didn't argue. Giving her his signature smile, Sebastian ran the bath water. Once it was full, he turned off the water and turned towards Esmeralda, signature smile back in place. Walking up to her, he pulled her off the counter and began to take off her clothes.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" Esmeralda snapped, slapping his hands away from her.

"Well this morning you needed my help, so I figured you would still need it." Sebastian said, giving her his best 'innocent' smile.

Esmeralda was not fooled.

"That was this morning. And besides, you're actually trying to undress me to where I am in the nude!" Sebastian's smile dissolved into a smirk.

"Well I've already seen you in your undergarments and you _are_ my mate. It should not matter if I see you naked." He stated matter of factly.

Esmeralda hissed at him, pressing herself up against the counter to put as much room in between them as possible.

"Well it does! Now out! Out! I can undress and bathe myself just fine thank you!" as she said that she began to shove him out.

Sebastian only chuckled as he was pushed out. Just as Esmeralda pushed him out the door, she felt her head begin to spin and she staggered back, only to be caught by Sebastian.

"You should not over exert yourself. Just because your fever has gone down does not mean you're completely better. Now stop being difficult and let me assist you."

"Fine…But! I'll undress myself and you can't look! Got it!" Sebastian chuckled and nodded, turning around.

Esmeralda didn't take her eyes off of him as she took off her clothes and got into the tub.

"You can look now." Sebastian turned around and took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves to his elbow.

Esmeralda just grumbled as Sebastian began to wash her.

"Most women would be happy to have a man pamper her." Sebastian said off handedly.

"Really? I'm being pampered? Feels more like I'm a prisoner who has no choice in this matter what so ever." Sebastian sighed at Esmeralda's snarky reply.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"Why must you be so controlling?" Sebastian glared at her, his pupils narrowing into slits.

"I'm not controlling." Esmeralda scoffed at him, rolling her eyes.

"If you think so."

"If you feel that I'm controlling it's only because you refuse to acknowledge me as your mate and other reasons I've already told you."

"Why do you even care? What? Are you in love with me or something?"

"I'm not. However I have waited many _many_ years to find my mate and now that I have you, I refuse to let anything happen to you. It just irks me that you are a defiant angel who refuses my advances at every turn."

"Well _sorry_ I'm not what you expected me to be. Not like I wanted my mate to be over-bearing controlling demon. I expected him to be a kind angel who was actually _capable_ of feeling love and loving me." Sebastian paused, feeling anger bubble up inside him at her words.

He grabbed onto her face and brought it towards his own, his demonic eyes growing brighter.

"I already told you why I am so 'controlling' and 'over bearing' as you say. I'm not a kind angel, I'm a vicious demon. I _am_ capable of love. There are actually a lot of demons who have come to love their mates, however if you want me to love you, you have to give me a reason to love you. You refusing me and not listening to me is not the way to get me to love you." Esmeralda turned red at his words.

"I'm not _trying _to get you to love me! You can keep your love! If you don't love me stop pushing me so hard!" she hissed, slapping his hand away from her face.

"I will not. I already told you, I will not let go of you, no matter how hard you push me away I will always come back to you. We're bound together and no matter how hard you try to deny or fight this connection, we are always bound together."

"You're impossible." Esmeralda quipped, grabbing her towel from Sebastian and quickly wrapping it around her.

"I could say the same thing to you." Sebastian replied, smirking.

Esmeralda scowled at him as she stormed out of the bathroom, Sebastian following her.

"I just don't get it! Your mate is supposed to be someone who is the perfect match for you, someone who fits with you perfectly. How can a demon fit me?"

"I can say the same. How could an angel be the perfect match for me? However the fact remains the same that we are a 'perfect match',"

"More like a 'perfectly-dysfunctional match'," Sebastian chuckled as he reached for her towel.

"Hey?! What do you think you are doing?" Esmeralda snapped, moving away from him.

Sebastian sighed in exasperation.

"I need to get you dressed." He said, his voice sounding as if he were talking to a six year old.

Esmeralda glared at him, clutching the towel around her tighter.

"Not going to happen." Sebastian merely rolled his eyes at her. "I can dress myself just fine."

"Fine." Sebastian sighed, causing Esmeralda to gawk at him.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"It's just that…you're actually being reasonable and letting me do what I want?" Sebastian sighed at her teasing yet astonished tone.

His lips tugged into a smirk as he turned to leave.

"I figure the only way to get you to cooperate with me is if I give you some room. I'm also guessing that if I do this you'll fall in love with me and that will make it easier to 'control' you." He chuckled at the sound of her spluttering.

"Hurry up and fall in love with me." He said as he opened the door.

"Ne-never going to happen!" Esmeralda declared, just as he closed the door.

Chuckling, Sebastian walked away from her room.

'_We shall see about that.'_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this! Be on the lookout for the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wanted to work this into the main story but it just didn't fit with my plans which sucks but oh well. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

In Which Ciel and Celeste Get Kidnapped…Again

Celeste sweat dropped as she sat back to back with Ciel, a thick rope tied around them.

"Th-this is the second time…" she mumbled, giving a nervous laugh.

Ciel just huffed in response, glaring at the floor.

The two had been kidnapped…_again_.

"I-I'm sure someone has noticed that we are gone." Celeste continued.

"More than likely…" Ciel grumbled, wondering just how he had gotten into this mess.

'_Oh yeah…that's how…'_

_-Flashback-_

_Ciel sighed as he sat in his office, glaring at the work in front of him that never seemed to lessen, no matter what he did. He was interrupted from his one sided glaring match with the document by a knock on the door._

"_Come in." the door opened to reveal Celeste who smiled nervously at him._

"_Um…Ciel…I've brought your snack." She said, wheeling the cart into the room._

"_Where's Sebastian?" he asked, raising a brow._

"_Oh, um…last I saw of him he was arguing with Esmeralda over something, and then had to go help Mey-Rin when she broke something so he sent me here to deliver your snack instead." Ciel sighed; he still couldn't believe Sebastian and Esmeralda were 'soul mates', those two fought like cats and dogs._

"_I see…"_

"_Ciel…if you don't mind maybe you could eat your snack outside." Ciel looked at her in confusion. "It just seems as if it's stuffy in here and maybe being outside will help loosen you up."_

_Ciel glanced back down at his documents, contemplating the idea before glancing back up at her._

"_Sure why not. It is stuffy in here." Celeste smiled at him as he got up and walked towards the door._

_Blushing, he grumbled, "Stop smiling like that…there's nothing to smile about."_

_Celeste ignored him though, already used to his gruff words. The pair walked in silence towards the garden, waving at Finny when they passed by him. Finally the two stopped at one of the more secluded parts of the garden. Celeste pulled out his chair and then pushed him in before going back to the cart and serving him his snack. It was an apple and raisin dip pie._

"_I feel a sense of déjà vu…" Ciel muttered as he accepted a slice._

"_Same here," Celeste answered, giggling and pouring his tea._

_Ciel glanced up at her, grabbing the now full tea cup._

"_That's right…last time you did not get a chance to eat any…sit down and have some."_

"_Oh no that's okay! I—"_

"_It's an order." Celeste blinked, nodding slightly._

"_Okay…" she cut herself a slice and sat down with him, eating it._

"_Wow! Sebastian really makes a good pie!" she sighed in satisfaction as she ate her slice,_

_Ciel chuckled as he watched her eat, smiling to himself. _

"_This is nice…" he murmured as he continued to eat._

"_Hm…? What was that?" Celeste asked, looking up at him._

"_Nothing," he replied._

_The two talked as they ate, enjoying each other's company. Just as Celeste began to clean up, she let out a yelp as she was grabbed. Struggling in the person's unknown grip, she knocked over the cart, spilling the left over tea everywhere._

"_Quiet you." Her attacker hissed, putting a knife to her throat to silence her._

_Ciel, who had heard her yelp and the cart be knocked over, turned around and glared at the sight of the man who had his hands on Celeste._

"_Get your grubby hands off of her!" he hissed, glaring at the man who smirked back at him._

"_If you come quietly I'll let her go. If not I'll slit her throat." Ciel glared at the man, and then glanced at Celeste who had a horrified expression on her face._

"_Fine." The man made a signal and suddenly more men came out of the woods._

_One of them roughly grabbed him, smiling sinisterly._

"_Hey boss…what are you going to do about the girl? If you let her go she'll tell everyone. Wouldn't it be better to just kill her?"_

_Celeste let out a whimper as Ciel growled._

"_The deal was that if I came quietly you would let her go!" the man who held Celeste snickered._

"_Yeah, well I lied brat. Don't worry, I won't kill her. With this face of hers I know plenty of people who'd pay a pretty penny to have her." Ciel growled viciously while Celeste flinched._

"_Hurry up! Let's go," the man ordered as he dragged the two teens into the forest and farther away from the mansion._

_-Flashback End-_

'_That's the last time I eat that pie. It seems as if whenever Sebastian makes it, we get kidnapped.'_ Ciel thought bitterly.

As if reading his thoughts, Celeste laughed a bit. "It seems that whenever you have that apple and raisin dip pie, we get kidnapped."

"Trust me. This is the last time I'm ever eating it again," Ciel grumbled, causing Celeste to giggle a bit.

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop and the man who had grabbed Celeste opened up the door and roughly hauled them out.

"Well, let's go meet the boss man brats." He said as one of the buffer men picked them up and began walking towards the mansion.

.

"Sebastian!" said man stopped walking and turned towards his mate.

"Yes?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Have you seen Celeste? I can't find her anywhere!" Esmeralda said, sounding genuinely worried.

Sebastian sighed as he held out the letter that he had been reading.

"No…but I'm sure it has something to do with this," he said as Esmeralda took the letter and read it.

"_If you want your master and maid back, bring the ransom of £1478445.75 pounds (about 2.5 million US dollars) to this location: xxxxxx. Tell the yard and the kids will die."_

After Esmeralda finished reading the letter, she let out a feral hiss.

"They _dare_ to steal Celeste! I swear if she is harmed in any way I'll _kill_ them!" Sebastian chuckled as he watched her, her actions reminding him of a cat.

"Well…I suppose you will be killing them because the last time they got kidnapped, Celeste protected the master from blows with her own body."

"**WHAT?!**" Esmeralda screeched. "They've been kidnapped before?! What kind of contractor are you to let your master get kidnapped and hurt?!"

Sebastian just smiled. "I thought you were here to protect Celeste for some reason…how come you let her get kidnapped?" Esmeralda flushed at this, glaring at him.

"Whatever!" she snapped. "Standing here arguing will not get them back so let's go." She huffed, turning and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Of course." Sebastian said, following her with a smirk.

Quickly securing the money stated in the ransom, they headed out the door. Once they were outside, Esmeralda unfurled her wings and took off. Sebastian began running after her.

.

"So…little Phantomhive…how was your trip? Was it comfortable?" Ciel glared at the man who arranged for the kidnapping.

"I did not think you would care…Ferro family, Leonardo Vener." Ciel stated.

Leonardo laughed. "Of course not. I could care less if the brat who had my brother killed had a nice trip or not!"

"Your brother brought it on himself." Ciel stated coolly, smirking at the look on his face.

"You'd better watch your tongue brat, because if you don't…well…your maid will be paying for your words." Leonardo nodded to one of his men who walked up to Celeste and kicked her right in the stomach.

Celeste choked as she doubled over.

"What do you think you're doing?! Leave her out of this!" Ciel yelled, glaring at them.

"Ha ha ha! My men told me about how you easily complied with our wishes when her life was on the line, I guess she really is important to you." Leonardo laughed. "Don't worry, we won't harm her too much, after we're done with you, we still have to sell her. As pretty as she is, damaged goods just don't sell as well as undamaged goods do."

Ciel glowered at them, body shaking in rage. When Sebastian finally showed up, he would take great pleasure in ordering Leonardo's death.

"Aw don't look so upset, it really brings my mood down and I'm in such a good mood," Leonardo teased, pinching the boy's cheeks and stretching them upward into a smile.

"Enjoy your good mood while it lasts, I can promise you it won't be for long." Ciel growled after the man had let go of his cheeks.

"I don't take kindly to threats brat." Leonardo hissed, snapping his fingers.

The same man who had kicked Celeste walked up to the girl again, reeled back his arm and punched her in the face. Celeste hit the ground hard due to the force of blow.

"Celeste!" Ciel shouted, taking in the girls crumpled form on the floor.

"I…I'm okay…" she got out, spitting out blood.

"Damn you!" Ciel hissed.

"I don't enjoy being cursed at either." Leonardo snapped his fingers again and the man began beating on Celeste again.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ciel yelled as he watched in horror as Celeste's battered body hit the ground again.

The man didn't stop as he continued to hit her.

"Stop it damn you! Stop!" Leonardo laughed as he watched the boy.

"Why should I show you any mercy when my brother didn't get any?" he laughed as Ciel struggled against his binds.

***BANG***

Everybody paused at the noise.

"What was that?" Leonardo asked, looking towards the door.

He got his answer when there were more bangs and screams.

"What the hell is going on out there? You two go check it out!" he yelled, pointing at the two by the door.

Just as the men were about to open the door, they flung themselves open and in stumbled a man, clutching his broken arm.

"S-sir! The Phantomhive servants have arrived,"

"Really?! Then why do you look like that?"

"I-it's because they're not normal!" he said, eyes growing wide in fear.

"Not normal? What do you mean by that?" Leonardo demanded.

"They…they…there's only two of them and yet they're taking us out left and right!"

"Impossible! Stop talking nonsense!"

"It's true! I—!" whatever he was going to say was stopped as a silver knife hit him in the head.

Leonardo and his men flinched and began to back away from the dead man.

"Excuse me…but we're here to retrieve our master and maid."

.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Esmeralda asked as she looked up at the mansion.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sebastian said as he looked at the note and back at the mansion.

"Should we go in?" Esmeralda asked.

Sebastian nodded and the two made their way inside. Immediately they were surrounded by men, guns pointed at them.

"Well, well, well…you must be the Phantomhive servants. Just a butler and-oh~ a very pretty lady." One of the men, who was obviously the leader, said, grinning lecherously at Esmeralda.

Esmeralda glared at him in disgust, while Sebastian just glared at him in anger.

"Please do keep your lecherous eyes off of her." He stated, signature smile in place but his tone had tuned dark and threatening.

"Yeah, yeah." The man waved him off. "You got the goods?" Esmeralda took the money out of her pocket and held it out to them.

"We have your money now give us back the kids." She said, glaring at the man.

"Oh~ you're feisty I like it~" Sebastian felt his patience wearing thin. "We'll return the brats…after you strip for us." The man and the others laughed as they stared at Esmeralda.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"No strip, no brats. Now hurry up before I change my mi—" he didn't get to finish his sentence as a silver knife pierced his skull.

"**No one tries to threaten my mate.**" Sebastian hissed, eyes reverting into their demonic state and his voice growing darker.

Esmeralda rolled her eyes at him.

"Now then…who would like to die next?" Sebastian asked, taking out even more knives.

The men shrunk back in fear, before they quickly regained their nerves and started shooting at the two.

Sebastian shot a quick glance at Esmeralda, who nodded her head to say 'let's do this', and with that, the fighting commenced.

.

Sebastian and Esmeralda stepped around the dead body, making their way into the room.

"Y-you're kidding! Th-there's no way two people alone could take out that many men." Leonardo said, disbelief coloring his voice as fear shown in his eyes.

"Oh I assure you, it is possible." Esmeralda stated.

"It took you two long enough to get here. Now hurry it up, Celeste needs help." Ciel said.

Esmeralda finally took notice of the unconscious and battered girl on the floor. Esmeralda felt extreme anger well up in her, her eyes glowing and reverting back to their angelic state.

"You know…I try not to kill humans…" she unfurled her wings and the kidnappers all gasped. "_**But…you hurt my charge…for that you will have no mercy…**_" she took out her whip and began walking towards them. "Sebastian. Get Celeste and Ciel out of here. I'll catch up with you guys later." Sebastian nodded, picking up both Ciel and Celeste and sprinting out the door.

Once they were gone, Esmeralda turned back to the cowering men with a semi-deranged smile on her face.

"_**Now then. Shall we get started?**_" their screams of terror were her only answer.

.

Sebastian had gotten a considerable distance away from the mansion when he paused to untie the two teens.

"By Celeste's appearance, I take it she protected you from the blows again." Sebastian said, ripping the ropes off.

Ciel frowned, a dark look passing over his face.

"They hit her every time I talked back to them."

"And by her appearance, I take it that was a lot of times."

Ciel glared at Sebastian.

They were interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. They looked up to see Esmeralda flying overhead. Once she landed, she quickly rushed over to Celeste and gently picked her up.

"Oh I'm sorry I let you get taken." She said, brushing the girl's hair away from her face.

Ciel looked away from the two women, feeling guilt wash over him.

"Let's hurry back to the mansion." Esmeralda said, flapping her wings a bit in preparation for takeoff.

"Yes, let's go." Ciel said, getting picked up by Sebastian.

The two supernatural beings took off with their charges in their arms.

'_I'll try to make it up to you somehow, Celeste.' _Ciel thought as he looked up at her.

* * *

**Poor Celeste got beat up again! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet! Till next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say other than sorry I'm so late…but I hope you enjoy this chapter! These are little snap shot moments that would have happened if I had been able to fully work Celeste and Esmeralda into the Noah's Ark Circus storyline, so enjoy!**

* * *

Noah's Ark Circus

_Snap shot #1: Seeing the Circus_

Celeste skipped excitedly as she saw the "Noah's Ark Circus" sign.

"Celeste, slow down." Esmeralda called as she walked next to Ciel and Sebastian.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so long since I've been to the circus. Thanks so much Ciel for taking me!" Celeste said, smiling widely at the boy.

"Ah…yeah…" he muttered, looking away and blushing.

Sebastian smirked at him, but looked away when Ciel glared at him.

After they had given their tickets, they found their seats and sat and watched the show.

While Celeste and Esmeralda were completely engrossed by the show, Sebastian and Ciel began to discuss the case. Everything was going smoothly until the last act.

"And finally! The star of the show, our wild animal tamer!" the ring leader declared as a busty, curly haired woman appeared with a tiger. "For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

"It appears the final show also has no connection to the children. No matter how you look at it, this theatergoing was a waste of time." Ciel said, only to notice that both Sebastian and Esmeralda were standing.

Disregarding Esmeralda's weird behavior for the moment, he addressed Sebastian.

"What is it? Did you find somethi…"

"Oh! That really distinguished looking man in the tailcoat! Please step onto the stage!" Joker said.

Ciel gave him a surprised look while Esmeralda sat down with a huff, glaring at Sebastian.

"Now, come on down!"

Figuring Sebastian had a plan, Ciel whispered "Go" and Sebastian began to go towards the stage.

"Now sir, could you lie down over here?" Joker asked, as he pointed over to the designated spot, only for Sebastian to pass right by him and to go straight towards the tiger.

"Ah…such round eyes…" Sebastian sighed as he cupped the tigers face.

Everyone stared in shock (except Esmeralda who stared in jealousy).

'_Crap! Tigers are cats!' _Ciel thought, silently freaking out.

Sebastian continued to talk to the tiger, only to stop when he ended up with his head in the tiger's mouth.

Everyone freaked out (except for Esmeralda who cheered on the tiger).

"Betty! Let him go!" the animal tamer yelled as she swung her whip, only for it to be caught by Sebastian, who managed to pull his head out of the tiger's mouth.

"She did nothing wrong. In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that, if you simply recklessly swing the whip, you'll never be able to tame her." Sebastian said, only to be, once again, bitten by the tiger.

Screams were heard all around, although Esmeralda was the only one cheering the tiger on.

"My, my, what a tomboy you are."

.

Once they were outside the tent, Ciel let Sebastian have it for doing something so reckless.

"It should've been me who got to play with the tiger." Esmeralda muttered bitterly, glaring at Sebastian while Celeste tried to console her.

"You know I'm allergic to cats! Walk further back!" Ciel yelled.

Celeste sped up to catch up to Ciel while Esmeralda lagged behind and continued to glare at him.

_Snap shot #2: The Doctor's Tent_

"Right. Then, let me see the prosthetic." Doc said, once he was finished reprimand Beast.

"Prosthetic?" Sebastian questioned, while Esmeralda regarded the scene curiously.

"There's a bit of a reason behind this circus. Folks with some sorta problem gather together here. I'm amissing my arm too, but thanks to Doc, I've got this. Pretty cool, huh?" Joker explained, showing the two supernatural creatures his fake arm.

"It's because you use that hand that it goes bad so quickly! Makes me want to readjust your whole body too." Doc huffed.

"You're the one who made the prosthetics for this circus?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep, that's right. It's hard work, since I do everything from the carving onwards."

As Sebastian began to question the man, he placed his hand on Beast's fake leg and as they continued to talk, his hand went higher and higher until…

"This hallmark is…?"

"What're you doing, you pervert?!" Beast tried to kick him but Sebastian dodged.

"Ah, that was rude of me. I've never seen someone so shameless react so modestly, so…"

"You bastard!" she went to hit him with her whip, only for him, and Esmeralda (who was standing next to him) to dodge.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it, Beast! You're up against a customer!" Doc panicked, turning towards the other two circus members for help. "You guys, help me stop—"

"Youuuuu! Touching my big sis's silky, transparent skin! Even…even…even though I haven't touched it!" Dagger yelled as he threw daggers at Sebastian and Esmeralda.

"Even though I wasn't truly touching her skin," Sebastian started, as he and Esmeralda jumped and flipped, landing on the tents wire. "Somehow, it seems as though I might as well have been."

"Stupid, insensitive, jerk of an idiot." Esmeralda huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the floor.

Sebastian regarded her curiously but his attention was soon drawn back to the angry knife wielder.

"Dagger, stop! At this rate, the tent—"

"More important than the tent is sis's purity!" Dagger yelled, throwing a barrage of knifes at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked as he easily caught them, prompting an amazed whistle from Joker.

"No way?!"

"Tch. Don't get carried away!" Beast yelled, cracking her whip and then letting it hurtle at Sebastian, only for it to be blocked by Joker, who attempted to placate her with flowers.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Joker smiled.

"Boss!"

"Why didn't you stop them sooner?!"

"But he—" Beast tried to explain but Joker cut her off.

"Now, now. This pretty leg…it's not like I can't understand wanting to touch it. Use these flowers to cheer you up." Joker said as both Sebastian and Esmeralda jumped down from the wire.

As Sebastian returned the daggers to Dagger, Joker turned towards him.

"Anyway, you've both got some great reflexes. I'd kinda like to scout you."

"No wa—?!" Esmeralda began to refuse when Sebastian cut her off.

"Really?" Sebastian asked and Esmeralda stared at him in shock over the fact that he seemed to be seriously considering the offer.

'_Has he gone mad?'_

_Snap shot #3: A Talk with "Suit"_

"Honestly. Even though the London Division is understaffed due to the vacancy in the Collections Division, having to send me, from the Management Division, out is…what a disaster." William muttered as he stood outside with Sebastian and Esmeralda.

"Then why is someone as busy as you in this place?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm having to clean up after that trash officer who's still undergoing punishment. I didn't expect special treatment, but I didn't think I'd be forced out just because I'm in the same class as that."

"For a grim reaper to sneak in on an investigation…is it some sort of special situation?"

"There's no way I'd release information related to souls to a demon. It'd be like throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore."

"I have no interest in poor quality souls."

"Well said for a starving demon. Despite being so hungry you cannot help yourself."

Sebastian smiled, showcasing his canines. "I tired of the behavior of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago. If you're hungry, the extent of the hunger, determines how delicious the dinner is."

"What poor taste…"

"I lose to that trash officer of yours. Besides that, right now I'm collard so…please do not worry yourself. Also, I have a mate, so after this contract is over, I can guarantee that you will never have to worry about me stealing a soul ever again." Esmeralda stiffened at his words.

'Ah yes…I was wondering what an angel of your class would be doing all the way down here…but for you to be a demons mate is…"

"Unheard of? Ludicrous? Absolutely crazy? Blasphemy? Trust me, I know. I'm not particularly happy about this arrangement either."

William regarded the two warily before he decided to talk.

* * *

**So…that's it! How was it? Anyways I kind of wished I could've done some of these ideas but meh…oh well. **

_**Review reply:**_

**AquBluey: Thanks, and yes, it really is the pie.**


End file.
